My Private Music Teacher
by Leticia Kartalian
Summary: Lembre-se sempre: "Toda ação tem sua conseqüência!" Isabella tem um professor de Música que é o pecado em pessoa. E devido a um plano maluco, sua noite pode se tornar bem interessante.
1. Chapter 1 - Bella

_**Sinopse**_

Lembre-se sempre: "Toda ação tem sua consequência!"

Isabella tem um professor de Música que é o pecado em pessoa.

E devido a um plano maluco, sua noite pode se tornar bem interessante.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Único<strong>

**Bella**

"_Minha vida não é mais a mesma desde que eu conheci meu novo professor de aulas particulares de música." – Bella Swan_

Meu nome é Isabella Swan, e meus pais, Renée e Charlie, – que sempre adoraram música – arrumaram desde cedo um professor de música para aulas particulares, o Carlisle.

Eu tinha aulas duas vezes por semana. Quartas de manhã e sábados à noite.

Carlisle é aquele tipo de homem lindo, charmoso, lindo, mesmo com seus quarenta e poucos anos.

Ele sempre foi muito legal comigo. Quando começamos a ter aulas, ele ainda trabalhava com professor de música aos sábados na melhor faculdade de Washington, mas depois que ele se aposentou, por causa de problemas na mão, ele indicou para ficar em seu lugar seu filho, Edward...

...

-Olá Isabella! Como vai? – disse Carlisle assim que cheguei em sua casa naquela manhã.

-Olá Carlisle. Estou bem, obrigada. Meus pais falam que você vai se aposentar. Quer dizer que vou ficar sem meu professor favorito? – ele me deixou passar.

-Pois, é. Estou com _LER_.

-_LER_? O que é isso? – disse enquanto nos sentávamos no sofá da minha casa.

-Lesão por esforço repetitivo. Depois de anos fazendo os mesmos movimentos no piano, infelizmente terei que me aposentar por invalidez. Vê se pode? – disse rindo, mas com certa indignação.

-É realmente uma pena. Justo você que é um ótimo pianista e um professor maravilhoso também. Vou sentir sua falta. – disse o abraçando.

-Eu também, você é uma ótima aluna.

-Obrigada.

-Mas não se preocupe, vamos nos ver tanto quanto se estivéssemos tendo aulas. Indiquei a seus pais que contratassem meu filho, Edward. Ele é jovem, pianista, como eu, e acho que ele deve trabalhar com algo que gostasse.

-Será ótimo! Onde ele está?

-Ah, ele estava lá fora guardando algumas coisas para a mãe dele, mas daqui a pouco ele está aqui para a primeira aula de vocês.

-Ok, mas já que está aqui... – disse pegado ele pela mão e levando-o até o piano de calda que ficava numa sala, algo parecido como um estúdio.

-Você conseguiu? Não acredito! – disse ele feliz quando sentei no piano e comecei a tocar.

Sonata Moonlight op 27 # 2 Mov 3 – Beethoven.

Comecei a dedilhar as primeiras notas, Carlisle se sentou na poltrona que havia logo alia o meu lado. Eu não estava muito confiante, passei horas com Carlisle treinando essa sonata que é bem difícil e consegui apenas uma vez completá-la.

Então, já que é a minha ultima aula com ele, decidi tentar demonstrá-la novamente.

Passei os próximos seis ou sete minutos errando algumas poucas notas, mas no fim tudo deu certo.

Ouvi palmas, mas não vinham de uma só pessoa. Havia mais alguém naquela sala com Carlisle. Olhei para o lado e lá estava ele. Perfeito, com calça jeans escura, camisa azul clarinho e blazer preto. Seus cabelos bagunçados e seu sorriso perfeito nos lábios rosados e finos, emoldurados por seu rosto quadrado, os olhos verdes com duas esmeraldas brilhantes.

Era um rosto desconhecido, mas familiar. Tinha a impressão de já ter visto-o em algum lugar. Ele aparentava ter mais ou menos 21 anos. E realmente tinha.

Nossos olhares se encontraram e foi impossível desviar.

Carlisle percebendo a situação, que já se tornava embaraçosa, levantou-se e veio até o meio de nós.

-Bella, este é meu filho, Edward.

-Olá Bella – disse ele com a mão estendida, esperando por um cumprimento. Entendi de onde achava que o conhecia, se parece muito com Carlisle, não no físico, mas na personalidade inicial.

-Oi Edward. – disse tocando sua mão para um aperto quando senti um choque passar por elas e tenho certeza de que ele também sentiu.

-É um prazer conhecê-la. – ele disse. Realmente, um prazer imensurável.

...

Sempre fui uma ótima aluna para Carlisle. Apesar de ter apenas 16 anos, já conseguia tocar as sinfonias mais complexas de Beethoven.

Mas a minha concentração nas aulas depois desse dia mudou.

Não conseguia mais prestar atenção em coisas básicas e depois de sete aulas ensaiando _A Thousand Miles_, Vanessa Carlton para um dos festivais anuais de jovens pianistas e não conseguia fazer nada com Edward por perto e quando ele não estava, eu só ficava pensando nele. Edward, vendo que meu desempenho caíra – para ele, depois que Carlisle se aposentara – decidiu aumentar um dia de aula. Então tínhamos aulas na Quarta, Sexta e no Sábado.

Minhas amigas, Rosálie e Alice também suspiravam pelo professor, mas já tinham seus namorados. Então, me davam apoio moral por não ter coragem de seguir nenhum de seus planos malucos.

Depois que consegui vencer o festival do mês de maio, e continuamos com nossas aulas as sextas à noite, imaginei que ele não tinha uma namorada, e que, talvez, eu pudesse ter uma chance se fizesse algo.

Pura ilusão! Ele nunca olhou pra mim de outra forma que não fosse profissional, então ele me convidou para seu aniversário em junho e adivinhem a minha surpresa ao ver uma garota pendurada em seu pescoço.

Tanya Denali. Ela tinha 19 anos e estava estudando artes cênicas na mesma faculdade em que Esme, mãe de Edward leciona, foi assim que se conheceram.

A loira de olhos azuis que se vestia vulgarmente não saiu do lado dele nem por uma fração de segundo, fazendo-o apresentá-la para todos os presentes com sua namorada.

Claro que antes que eles chegassem a mim eu já tinha ido embora.

Chorei por uma semana seguida, sem parar, cancelando minhas aulas e faltando na escola.

Mas o que eu queria? Eu era somente uma garota de 16 anos, apaixonada por meu professor de musica. Que clichê!

Edward era uma pessoa muito legal, apesar de não conhecê-lo muito bem, já que é bem reservado, na dele. É gentil e atencioso comigo.

Com o passar do tempo, fui tentando esquecê-lo, mas toda vez que ele entrava pela porta eu me esquecia de tudo e queria ser Tanya e estar em seus braços.

No ano seguinte, na mesma época, em uma das conversas que tinha com minhas amigas, elas bolaram um plano.

Todas as vezes em que discutíamos sobre isso, elas diziam pra eu agarrá-lo durante a aula, mas não era assim tão fácil.

Edward é um cara muito sério e não dá atenção para garotinhas novinhas como eu. Sua namorada já era uma mulher e não uma adolescente.

Hoje, sábado, minhas amigas me ligaram querendo contar algo importante e que eu ia gostar, mas por telefone não era seguro – já que meus pais poderiam ouvir da extensão – então resolvemos que iríamos nos encontrar na casa de Rosálie.

-Bella, ainda bem que você veio logo. – disse Rose ao abrir a porta. – Vem, a Alice já tá lá em cima.

Subimos as escadas e fomos para o quarto de Rose. Assim que entramos e trancamos a porta, ela e Alice me puxaram para sentar no chão, onde havia muitas revistas de roupas.

-Temos um plano perfeito.

-Plano perfeito pra quê?

-Para conquistar Edward Cullen.

-Como? – disse não esperando muito desse papo.

-Edward Cullen acaba de terminar com a namorada, Tanya Denali. Minhas fontes revelaram que eles já não estão tão bem no relacionamento há algum tempo e que ontem à noite eles terminaram. – disse Rose.

-Então, como hoje vocês têm aula de piano e Edward tem um piano em casa, você poderia ir até a casa dele, em vez dele ir à sua. – completou Alice.

-E então ele te ataca. – disse Rose com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Por que ele me atacaria?

-Porque você estará com uma roupa de cair o queixo, super sexy, que eu e Rosálie estamos escolhendo pra você. Vai jogar um charme, nada muito provocante ou ousado, nem muito santinha. – disse Alice, indo até o guarda-roupa, pegando um vestido curtíssimo com detalhes em flores roxas, rosas e azuis, com um bordado branco com flores.

-Vocês querem que eu use isso numa aula com Edward? – disse apontando para a roupa

-Sim, você vai ficar incrível. – disse Alice, mas eu não conseguia mais ouvir nada.

Nunca que eu usaria isso na rua, iria parecer uma prostituta.

-Não vou usar isso na rua.

-Irá colocar um sobretudo, só tirará quando entrar na casa dele. – disse Rosálie.

-Carlisle e Esme, os pais dele, vão estar em casa.

-Não, eles foram passar uns dias em Nova York. – disse Alice.

Foi então que a ficha começou a cair e eu percebi o que elas queriam que eu fizesse.

O motivo por eu nunca ter arriscado nada, além de medo de rejeição, era que ele tinha uma namorada. Assim como eu não gostaria que dessem em cima do meu namorado, nunca faria isso com nenhuma garota.

Mas agora ele se encontrava solteiro. Será que consigo superar todos os meus medos e encarar pra valer os meus sentimentos?

Edward é mais velho que eu alguns poucos anos, é meu professor, mas a questão que mais pega é: Será que eu vou conseguir me mostrar sensual, conseguir seduzi-lo e _se_ eu conseguir passar pelas etapas iniciais, será que eu vou ter coragem de perder a _virgindade_?

Alice e Rosálie estavam pensando pelo lado prático da coisa e esquecendo o principal, eu não vou saber o que fazer na hora.

Eu tinha consciência de que as duas, ou pelo menos uma delas estava falando. Elas só se deram conta do meu estado de choque quando, tremendo, eu escorreguei do sofá para o chão.

-Bella? Qual é o problema? Você não gostou do nosso plano? Você está muito pálida. – disse Alice, mas eu não conseguia responder.

-E-e-eu... – tentei dizer depois de alguns minutos.

-O que foi Bella, estamos ficando preocupados.

-E-eu na-ao tenho co-oragem. – disse com a voz trêmula.

-Não tem coragem de que?

-De... De ter a minha primeira vez com alguém que nem gosta de mim. – consegui dizer, dessa vez sem gaguejar, com a voz firme.

-Você esperou por uma chance durante um ano e agora que ele está sozinho, você não sabe se tem coragem de transar com ele? – disse Alice exaltada.

-Sim! Na verdade acho que eu sempre tive esse receio de ser somente uma noite e isso me machucar. Eu não me conheço suficientemente para dizer se isso vai me afetar ou não.

-Bella, você não é obrigada. – Rosálie disse olhando feio para Alice. – Se você não quiser fazer isso não faça, mas essa foi a única chance que achamos que você tenha para conquistá-lo.

-Conquistá-lo. – disse com desdém – Até parece que ele olha pra mim de um outro jeito que não o profissional, aluno-professor.

-Não sabemos, e é exatamente por isso que queremos que você o seduza. Se ele já gostar de você, então já é mais de meio caminho andado. E quanto ao fato de ser uma vez só, nós não sabemos, aliás, ninguém sabe. Mas temos que arriscar.

-Bella, estamos nessa com você a um ano, não vai me dizer que agora que você está na cara do gol, vai recuar? – disse Alice.

-Não, mas e se eu jogar a bola pra fora? – disse conversando na mesma língua que ela.

-Outras chances vão surgir. – disse Rosálie sorrindo.

-Eu não sei... – disse indecisa.

-Bella, eu entendo seu lado. Você ainda é virgem e não sabe se vai conseguir se entregar pra ele, mas você poderia ao menos arriscar. Edward não é um tarado. Eu tenho certeza que se você começar e depois não conseguir continuar ele não vai te forçar e tudo voltará ao normal. Você só precisa ceder um pouco. – disse Rosalie, tentando me persuadir.

Rosálie sabia ser convincente quando se tratava de mim. Nós três sempre fomos amigas, desde crianças e Rosálie era a que mais me entendia, Alice era mais esquentadinha.

-Tudo bem, mas eu não sei o que fazer. – disse baixinho.

-Primeiro, vamos arrumar você. Segundo, vamos lhe dizer o que deve fazer quando chegar lá.

Passei as duas horas seguintes tentando aprender a seduzir um homem. Liguei pros meus pais e disse que iria dormir na casa de Alice, dizendo também que teria aula de piano na casa de Edward.

Meus pais, obviamente permitiram, já que não veem maldade alguma no modo como Edward me trata e vice versa.

Me olhava no espelho e não acreditava. Eu estava mais parecendo uma _devassa_. Tá, não chega a tanto, mas nada em mim lembrava àquela garotinha tímida que sou. Naquela roupa eu me sentia mulher.

-Está perfeita! – disse Alice com um sorriso maior que o rosto, mas que não conseguira me contagiar. Eu estava morrendo de medo do que seria capaz de fazer.

Pensei em desistir, mas Rosálie e Alice quase me mataram dizendo que eu tinha as feito gastar tempo me produzindo para nada.

Acabei por ir encontrar Edward em sua casa, mesmo sem saber direito o que fazer.

Alice e Rosálie disseram que me levariam até lá, assim, se desse algo errado, ele teria que me levar em casa, pois como cavalheiro não poderia me deixaria ir sozinha a pé.

Estava em frente à sua casa, com o carro de Rosálie parado do outro lado da rua, enquanto tomava coragem de tocar a campainha. Sabia que as duas não iriam embora antes que eu tocasse a droga da campainha e ele atendesse. Também não me deixariam desistir.

Invadida por uma súbita confiança, decidi: Se estava na chuva era para se molhar, e já que eu estou ajoelhada, o que custa rezar?

Toquei a campainha e esperei. Esperei ouvir algo do outro lado da porta, mas nada. Nem uma voz, nenhum barulho, nada! Quando já estava indo embora, escutei sua voz de anjo.

-Só um momento. – disse mais alto, para que eu escutasse.

Olhei para as meninas no carro e pude ver as duas fazendo sinal positivo para mim.

Em segundos, ouvi passos, barulho de chave, senti meu estômago revirar. Logo em seguida a porta foi aberta e meus olhos que estavam no chão, foram subindo gradativamente.

Seus pés descalços, uma calça jeans desbotada, seu peito definido nu, os ombros largos continham uma camisa branca. Seu rosto com seu sorriso perfeito, olhos verdes que me encantaram e seus cabelos acobreados bagunçados.

-Oi... Isabella?

-Ah... Er... – fiquei sem fala por um tempo. Com Edward olhando para mim desse jeito, qualquer uma ficaria desnorteada. – Oi.

-Oi. – disse novamente com um sorriso. – Você quer falar com Carlisle, ele não está em casa.

-Nã-ã-não, eu na verdade queria falar _com você_. – disse gaguejando no começo e tremendo a voz no final.

-Ah... Você... – foi interrompido por uma voz feminina de dentro da casa.

-Edward, vem logo. O filme já está começando e eu quero ficar um tempo com você antes de eles voltarem.

-Já vou! – disse um pouco mais alto para que a pessoa que estivesse dentro da casa escutasse.

Nesse momento minha respiração acelerou e meus olhos encheram de lágrimas, mas eu soube controlá-las.

-Ér... Me-me desculpe. Eu não devia ter vindo. – dei meia volta, mas ele me segurou pelo braço, virando-me de volta para ele.

-Você veio falar comigo, pode falar. Quer entrar? – disse dando espaço.

-Eu... eu não quero atrapalhar. Você está com a sua namorada e...

-Ela não é minha namorada. Entra! – hesitei um pouco, mas por fim decidi entrar.

Estava insegura, o que eu havia planejado não daria certo com uma garota, sendo ela namorada dele ou não, aqui dentro.

Eu não sabia o que fazer! Precisava de Alice e Rosálie.

Assim que entramos na casa, pude ver a sala pouco iluminada, barulho de TV, mas nenhum movimento.

-Você se importa de esperar um pouco. É que os meus pais foram ter algumas noites de casal e eu estou sozinho com a minha irmã.

-Ah... Não, tudo bem. Eu não me importo.

-Sente-se – disse quando já estávamos na sala.

A garota que estava deitada no sofá levantou-se e olhou para mim e depois para Edward.

-Ela é sua namorada Edward? – senti minhas bochechas arderem, deveriam estar vermelhas.

-Não, só uma aluna. – não sei por que, mas não gostei do jeito que Edward falou que eu era "só uma aluna".

A garota, que há pouco achei ser namorada de Edward, nada mais era que uma menina de aproximadamente sete anos com cabelos loiros e cheio de cachinhos.

-Bella, essa é minha irmã, Re... – começou Edward

-Pode deixar que eu me apresento. – disse a garotinha com uma chupeta na boca. – Oi, sou Renesmee, mas pode me chamar de Nessie. – disse a garotinha.

-Oi, sou Isabella, mas pode me chamar de Bella. – ela deu um sorriso e colocou a chupeta de volta na boca.

-Espero que não se importe de ver Madagascar. Ela me faz ver um filme com ela uma vez por semana.

-Tudo bem. – disse e me acomodei no sofá, segurando firmemente minha bolsa perto de mim, como se aquilo fosse assegurar que nada desse errado.

Olhei no relógio e vi que ainda eram sete horas da noite e nossa aula só começaria às oito e meia, tinha chegado cedo para começar mais cedo e se não desse certo ir embora logo.

Edward sentou-se num sofá perto de mim, que estava na poltrona, e sua irmãzinha foi para o seu lado e deitou, ficando encolhida, com a cabeça em sua perna.

Ele ficou fazendo carinho nela, enquanto prestávamos atenção no filme. Até que foi engraçado e até mesmo eu e Edward rimos com o filme.

Perto da metade do filme, Renesmee já estava dormindo tranquilamente no colo do irmão. Edward não percebeu e continuou vendo o filme, eu, por minha vez, poderia ter dito a ele e seguir com o plano, mas preferi deixar tudo como estava. Assim que o filme acabasse eu iria embora e tudo ficaria como estava.

-Nessie, você prefere quem? O Leão ou a Zebra? Papai e mamãe estão pensando na sua festa de aniversário. – disse Edward para a irmã, mas não obteve resposta, fazendo-o olhar para a garota e ver que estava dormindo. – Dormiu. – disse com um suspiro. – Vou levá-la lá para cima, só um minuto ok?

-Tudo bem.

Edward pegou Renesmee no colo e levou-a para o andar de cima. Levantei-me e ajeitei minha roupa para que assim que Edward descesse me despedisse e fosse embora, mas não foi isso que aconteceu.

Edward desceu logo depois e veio em minha direção.

-Desculpa! Você veio aqui para falar comigo e eu nem dei atenção. Minha irmãzinha iria ficar me enchendo até o ano que vem se eu não visse esse filme com ela hoje.

-Não se preocupe, sei como é criança. Acho que já está tarde, é melhor eu ir. – disse colocando a bolsa no ombro.

-Você não veio aqui para falar comigo? – disse bagunçando ainda mais os seus cabelos e esse simples movimento me hipnotizou.

-Ah... É que eu consegui acertar aquele exercício da ultima aula, nada de mais. Eu mostro depois. – eu não tinha mais coragem para fazer nada, sem contar que havia uma criança no andar de cima.

-Ótimo, me mostre. – disse animado e foi caminhando para a outra extremidade da sala, onde havia uma porta de madeira fechada.

Engolindo em seco, segui seus passos e ele segurou a porta para que eu entrasse.

Deparei-me com um lindo piano de calda negro, muito parecido com o meu, com a única diferença de cor, já que o meu era branco.

A sala era a mesma que eu tivera aulas com Carlisle, mas os moveis estavam posicionados de um modo diferente desde a ultima vez que vim aqui.

Era uma sala ampla, sem janelas, com apenas uma saída: a porta, cuja Edward acabara de fechar.

-É a prova de som. Com dois pianistas em casa e uma mãe com sono leve foi preciso.

-É incrível! Já tive aulas aqui com Carlisle, mas estava diferente. – eu disse maravilhada com o lugar. Havia um sofá ao fundo e algumas poltronas em torno do piano, tapete felpudo e uma estante que jazia um aparelho de som, com muitos cd's, coisas que davam ao lugar uma aparência confortável, um lugar que qualquer pessoa poderia entrar, sentar e ficar um dia inteiro tocando ou ouvindo um pouco de música.

-A minha mão redecorou o lugar, já que meu pai não toca mais, para ficar mais a minha cara.– disse Edward, depois de um momento de silêncio, onde eu analisava o lugar. – Sinta-se a vontade. – disse apontando para o piano.

-Você tem certeza? Está tarde, podemos fazer isso na próxima aula.

-Sim! Eu tenho as partituras se você se sentir mais confiante com elas.

-Sim, obrigada. – disse indo para mais perto do piano. Deixei minha bolsa em uma das várias poltronas e segui ao piano.

Por um momento, devido ao silêncio em que a sala se encontrava, achei estar sozinha e sem perceber na hora, acariciei o piano antes de me sentar. Arrumei as partituras procurando a composição certa e ajeitei minha postura.

Prendi os cabelos para me sentir mais à vontade e fechei os olhos, respirando fundo.

Only Hope – Mandy Moore

Comecei a dedilhar as primeiras notas, formando a melodia. Já havia tocado-a em casa, com meu pai do lado me ajudando. Queria fazer bonito para que Edward aprovasse a minha força de vontade em tentar, já que na aula em que ele passou essa melodia eu não consegui acompanhar. É uma música muita difícil de ser tocada, mas consegui satisfazer minhas próprias expectativas quanto ao meu desempenho.

As notas fluíam por meus dedos sem dificuldade, com muito treino, consegui fazer com que chegasse próximo a excelência de Edward ao executá-la.

Continuei tocando, não senti o tempo passar, a presença de Edward naquela sala era imperceptível, nenhum barulho, nada.

Só percebi que ele ainda estava no ambiente quando senti seu perfume próximo, ele estava atrás de mim.

Senti um calafrio percorrer minha espinha quando senti as mãos de Edward em meus ombros. Suas mãos eram grandes, com dedos longos e estavam acariciando minha nuca e ombros.

-Você está tensa. Relaxe e sinta a música. – disse e continuou fazendo uma massagem que ao invés de me deixar relaxada, estava me deixando ainda mais tensa.

Comecei a desacelerar a musica, errar algumas notas, até que parei de tocar.

-Não pare! – disse em meu ouvido num sussurro e sua voz rouca tão próxima me fez estremecer.

Com um esforço sobrenatural, obriguei minhas mãos a continuarem tocando, dedilhando as teclas lentamente, mas sem parar de tocar.

As mãos de Edward, que massageavam meus ombros por cima do casaco, foram entrando no mesmo e massageando a pele diretamente.

Direcionando meu olhar para um pouco abaixo do piano, reparei que uma parte do meu casaco estava aberta expondo minha perna desnuda por conta dos trajes que eu vestia.

As mãos de Edward estavam descendo cada vez mais, já dentro da parte de cima de meu vestido, acariciando.

Descendo mais um pouco, uma de suas mãos tocou a aréola de meu seio esquerdo, me fazendo ofegar e errar uma nota.

Edward percebendo o efeito desceu as duas mãos e seus dedos circularam meus mamilos já enrijecidos.

Gemi com isso e ele, impulsionado com minhas reações, segurou meu seio e apertou um pouco.

Nessa hora perguntei-me o que é que estava acontecendo? Estava com Edward, meu professor de música, me acariciando de um jeito mais intimo?

Se eu contasse para alguém, ririam da minha cara e eu me perguntava se devia seguir com isso.

É isso o que eu queria, é claro, mas será que eu deveria mesmo ficar aqui e fazer o que eu e minhas amigas tínhamos planejado?

A resposta veio no instante em que ele deu um beijo em minha nuca, seguindo para a minha orelha, onde mordiscou o nódulo.

Ele foi descendo com seus beijos até chegar ao meu pescoço.

-Era isso o que queria? – disse meio rouco. – Você queria que eu fizesse isso? – disse passando as mãos em meus braços e chegando a minha cintura. Meus dedos apertavam as teclas do piano, mas somente saiam notas confusas, sem combinações, apenas para não parar de tocar.

-O que? – perguntei com a voz falhando. Não estava conseguindo me controlar mais. Se somente com carinhos e toques em meu pescoço, imagine como seria se ele estivesse me tocando mais intimamente...

-Isso! – disse tocando meus seios por cima do vestido e eu não reprimi um gemido. – Isso foi um sim? – disse baixinho e moveu as duas mãos por baixo da minha blusa.

-O que-que você está-está fazendo?

-Dando a você o que veio buscar. – eu não consegui mais me concentrar e sem pensar me virei e a boca de Edward, que estava em minha nuca, veio de encontro à minha.

O beijo foi urgente, tudo o que eu imaginava e mais um pouco. Sua língua enroscando na minha, seu gosto doce de refrigerante misturado com algo refrescante.

Com Edward tão perto pude sentir o seu cheiro, doce, forte, marcante, meio cítrico, não sei, mas me agradava, aliás, qualquer coisa vindo dele me agradava.

Edward continuou com uma das mãos em meu seio e a outra veio para a minha nuca me grudando mais a ele. Desceu a mesma para a minha cintura e me puxou para cima, fazendo-me ficar de pé e sentir toda a sua masculinidade tocando minha perna.

Gemi sem querer parar de beijá-lo, mas devido à escassez de ar, separamos nossos lábios e ele seguiu com a boca para o meu pescoço lambendo e mordiscando, dando em seguida um chupão.

-Deus... – murmurei.

-Você não sabe o quanto eu desejei isso. – disse ele perdido em prazer enquanto retirava delicadamente meu casaco.

Ofegou, e reparei que analisou cada parte do meu corpo com o minúsculo vestido que eu usava, que deixava meu corpo bem visível.

O casaco foi parar no chão e minhas mãos foram para a sua camisa de botão, onde desabotoei os dois primeiros botões, mas que devido à pressa, puxei com força, fez os botões restantes voarem e se espalharem pelo chão junto com a camisa.

Seus lábios colados nos meus mais uma vez enquanto minhas mãos caminhavam por seu peito nu definido.

Seus dedos gentilmente desceram as alças de meu vestido, expondo meus seios para ele, que ele logo tomou com as duas mãos e abaixou o rosto e os abocanhou, enquanto eu passava a mão por seu abdômen, sentindo a textura daquela região que tanto ansiei tocar.

Ofeguei e gemi mais uma vez, surpresa com a sensação boa e totalmente nova que esse ato me fazia.

Uma de suas mãos migrou para a minha cintura e foi indo em direção a barra do vestido, se infiltrando dentro dele logo após e segurando o laço lateral da minha calcinha.

Eu sabia o que estava prestes a acontecer, era o que eu queria, era o que eu havia planejado e realmente estava acontecendo.

Soltando meu seio e a minha calcinha, ele levantou a barra do meu vestido, tirando-o por cima da minha cabeça.

Eu estava quase nua e ele ainda estava vestido.

Tirando uma coragem sei lá de onde, levei minhas mãos à sua calça, esbarrando sem querer em seu membro, ato que o fez gemer alto, e pude sentir o quão grande era.

Nunca tinha visto um antes. Eu e minhas amigas tínhamos todo final de semana, um tempo só nosso, onde podíamos falar sobre tudo, até mesmo sexo, mas mesmo com elas tentando me convencer, eu nunca quis ver filmes eróticos ou pornôs.

Não sabia se estava pronta, mas mesmo se eu não estivesse, na hora eu iria estar.

Desafivelei o cinto, abri o botão e desci o zíper. Sua cueca era preta, que contrastava com sua pele branca.

Baixei um pouco e pude ver todo o volume que fazia na cueca, que constatei ser boxer. Ele terminou de fazer o trabalho e logo sua calça também estava no chão como todas as outras peças de roupa. Estávamos, eu somente de calcinha e os saltos, e ele apenas de boxer. Eu não sabia o que fazer e ele, para a minha total surpresa, me fez sentar novamente no banco e se abaixou a minha altura.

-Abra as pernas. – ordenou e eu não consegui mover nenhum músculo. Ele, então, abriu minhas pernas com as duas mãos e colocou uma de suas pernas presa a uma das minhas para que eu não fechasse enquanto ele segurava a outra perna com a outra mão.

Seu rosto foi para o meio de minhas pernas e por um momento ele somente sentiu o cheiro que vinha de lá.

-Seu cheiro é delicioso. Mal posso esperar para prová-la. – disse antes de levar um de seus dedos para o meu ponto intocável.

Minha vagina já estava úmida, pingando de excitação e a expectativa de senti-lo aumentava mais a umidade naquele ponto. Me apoiei em seus ombros e segurando sua nuca, puxei alguns dos fios de cabelo presentes ali.

Ele tocou minha _menina_, ainda por cima da calcinha e ao sentir seus dedos na região sensível mordi meus lábios com força para não gritar de prazer.

-Tão molhadinha. Ah, estou louco para me afundar em você. – disse voltando seus lábios para os meus.

Seus dedos se infiltraram na minha calcinha e acariciaram a minha _menina_.

Gemi contra seus lábios, enquanto ele acariciava meus outros _lábios_.

Nunca ninguém tinha tocado ali, era algo puro e que estava me fazendo sentir coisas nunca nem imaginada antes.

Seus dedos entraram em meu centro me morder seus lábios a ponto de sangrar, mas ele não reclamou.

Ele enfiou o dedo em meu interior e retirou, depois enfiou três – _forte_ e _fundo_ – e eu gemi, mas não de prazer. De _dor_.

Edward parou de me beijar na hora e se afastou rígido, quebrando toda a aura boa que pairava no ar.

-Bella... Você é... Virgem? – indagou-me com a voz fraca, enquanto eu fixava meu olhar no chão.

Balancei a cabeça positivando depois de um longo silencio, sem saber o que responder.

-Merda! Ah, eu... Bella... Meu pai vai... – dizia coisas desconexas enquanto andava pelo cômodo de um lado para o outro. Eu não conseguia mexer um músculo do meu corpo, ele não me obedecia. Eu queria pegar minhas roupas, vesti-las e sair de lá correndo, mas eu não conseguia.

-Bella, perdão. – disse parando à minha frente e se ajoelhando para ficar à minha altura. – Eu me deixei levar pelos hormônios, eu não devia ter feito isso. Sabe, eu sou seu professor.

-Edward, eu também quis.

-É, mas era meu dever me afastar, dizer que era errado.

-Mas não é errado. – disse tentando me convencer de que não era errado.

-É sim, eu posso ser preso por pedofilia, você é menor de idade.

-Você tem meu consentimento. – disse desesperada para senti-lo de novo.

-Aposto que seus pais não concordariam com isso.

Era inútil discutir. Levantei e comecei a pegar minhas roupas, vestindo-as, ou pelo menos começando.

-Minhas amigas planejaram isso. – comecei. Eu queria explicar o que aconteceria ali hoje se ele não tivesse descoberto antes da hora sobre a minha virgindade. – Desde o ano passado, quando eu vi você... Eu desejei isso. Minhas amigas sempre tentaram me ajudar, sei lá, uma forma de fazer você se interessar por mim. Então, depois que elas descobriram que você tinha terminado o seu namoro com a Tanya, elas me colocaram nessa roupa e então eu vim.

-E em qual parte você iria me contar que era virgem? – ele disse sentado na poltrona com as mãos na cabeça, já vestido com uma calça.

-Em nenhuma. Só quando acontecesse, mas aí seria tarde de mais e não teria como voltar atrás.

-Então esse era o seu plano? Perder a virgindade com o seu professor em cima de um piano?

-Não! – disse com a voz manhosa, de quando quero chorar. – Olha, você não me quer, então, eu vou embora. Finge que esse dia, ou melhor, noite, nunca existiu. – disse passando por ele, mas no mesmo instante, ele segurou meu braço e me puxou para os seus.

Sentir sua boca na minha, com gosto meio salgado por conta das minhas lágrimas, que caiam.

-Eu não disse que não queria, disse apenas que era imprudente. Merda! Eu lutei contra mim mesmo desde que nos conhecemos. Eu não podia deixar que o meu lado homem falasse mais alto durante as aulas que tínhamos em sua casa, sozinhos. Quando eu te via com aquela calça jeans colada ao corpo ou aquele vestido azul, ou quando sentia o perfume do seu cabelo. – disse com os olhos fechados, seu rosto perto do meu.

-Então... Você me quer?

-Quem seria o louco de não te querer? – deu um sorriso. – Mas _isso_ não pode ser feito aqui, assim de qualquer jeito.

-Não importa onde seja, desde que seja com você.

-Tem certeza de que quer isso mesmo? Será para sempre.

-Tenho certeza, como nunca tive na minha vida. – disse e meus lábios foram rapidamente capturados pelos seus.

Deixei algo – que estava em minhas mãos, mas que não sei o que era – cair quando fui pega de surpresa por Edward, quando o mesmo me suspendeu no ar, fazendo eu cruzar minhas pernas em sua cintura para não cair e foi me carregando para fora dali.

-Onde estamos indo? – disse separando meus lábios dos seus.

-Meu quarto. – disse capturando meus lábios e passando as mãos em minha cintura.

No corredor imenso, entramos na última porta à esquerda e fechou a porta. Comigo em seu colo, ele me prensou na porta e tomou meus lábios.

Arranhei suas costas, o fazendo arfar e gemer. Ele desceu os lábios para o meu pescoço, onde deu um chupão que ficaria marcado por toda a eternidade.

Ele me levou até a cama, me depositando gentilmente na cama.

Estava só de calcinha e sutiã, já que parei de me arrumar e comecei a falar, quando estávamos lá em baixo.

Depois de retirar meu sapato, dando um beijo em meu pé, veio até mim na cama e deitou-se de lado colado a mim.

Ele me olhou com carinho e desceu uma alça do sutiã e foi distribuindo beijos naquela área do meu ombro.

Levantou-me para que pudesse ter acesso às minhas costas e começou a descer a outra alça e abrir o fecho do meu sutiã.

Agora, que podia ver seu rosto e seus olhos diretamente em meus seios, me sentia envergonhada. Minhas bochechas deveriam estar vermelhas, assim como estavam quentes.

Ele seguiu dando pequenos beijos pelo meu corpo. Um em cada seio, nos ossinhos abaixo dos seios, abdômen, deu uma lambida em meu umbigo, e um ultimo beijo em meu sexo por cima da calcinha.

-Você tem certeza? Acho que se começarmos, eu não conseguirei parar.

-Eu quero você. – disse num gemido.

Então, Edward retirou lentamente a minha ultima peça de roupa e me olhou, ali, exposta a ele, sem nada.

-Você é perfeita. – disse se me beijando enquanto descia suas mãos para meu sexo.

Ele passou dois dedos naquela região e constatou a umidade crescente lá, gemendo por isso.

-Tão... Molhada. – disse e levou os dedos até a boca, vindo me beijar logo depois.

Foi tão luxuriante beijá-lo com meu gosto em sua boca.

Ele desceu seus lábios para meu pescoço e logo em seguida para meus seios, onde ficou brincando, lambendo um e outro.

Ele ainda estava com a calça, então eu desci minhas mãos e abri o botão e desci o zíper.

Ele se levantou e terminou de tirar.

Logo ele voltou para cima de mim e me beijou carinhosamente. De uma hora para outra, tudo tinha mudado. Ele estava mais carinhoso, deixando beijos em todos os lugares, sussurrando palavras de amor em meu ouvido.

-Bella... Eu estou tentando me controlar e fazer isso direito com você.

-De qualquer jeito, desde que seja com você, pra mim está bom.

-Não Bela! É a sua primeira vez e tem que ser perfeito. Mas, droga! – saiu da cama e foi em direção a uma porta, que deduzi fosse o banheiro, e fechou a porta.

Não sabia o que fazer. Achei que ele fosse voltar, mas ele não voltou. Eu estava nua, mas agora não importava, eu só não queria me sentir rejeitada. Lá em baixo ele disse que me queria agora se escondia no banheiro?

Segui para o banheiro e encontrei o que nunca pensei que fosse presenciar.

Edward estava se masturbando, se tocando.

Num primeiro momento eu fiquei imóvel, até decidir que se ele queria fazer isso antes... Eu podia ajudar, _não podia_?

Criando mais coragem, andei até ele, que ainda não tinha me percebido, de tão concentrado que estava e me ajoelhei. Foi aí que ele me viu. Sua respiração acelerada, seus movimentos rápidos e fortes, seus gemido sofridos, seu rosto em lágrimas e suor.

-Eu preciso me controlar, talvez se... Eu tiver... Isso primeiro... Eu possa te dar... Uma noite sem dor e inesquecível pra você. – disse em meio a ofegos e gemidos.

Tudo isso contribuiu para a intensidade dos meus atos. Ele ainda me queira, então eu só precisava dar prazer a ele.

-Eu posso fazer isso. – disse a ele, e acho que para mim mesma, antes de segurar o membro grande, grosso e rígido a minha frente e após ouvir um gemido sôfrego, começar a fazer os mesmo movimentos que antes assistia o fazer.

Eu estava, definitivamente, excitada com o que fazia.

Nunca achei que faria algo assim na vida, ainda mais com meu professor, mas Edward era um homem feito, tinha suas necessidades e se importava comigo, já que tentava se controlar para me dar a melhor noite da minha vida.

Conforme movimentava minhas mãos, o prazer, não só dele, mas o meu também aumentava. Eu estava gemendo a cada sonzinho que saia da boca de Edward. Ele levou suas mãos para a minha menina. Começou a mexer em meu clitóris, fazendo me fechar os olhos e gemer em êxtase.

Seus dedos migraram para a minha entrada e já que estava totalmente lubrificada e com as pernas abertas, ele tinha maior acesso, então foi introduzindo devagar dois dedos, depois três e começou a sair e entrar, lentamente.

Aumentei a velocidade do movimento de minha mão em seu membro e senti-o crescer em minhas mãos. Os gemidos, agora contidos de Edward – claramente ele fazia esforço para não gritar – aumentaram e pude sentir, assim que ele jogou a cabeça para trás, em rendição, seu liquido – _quente_ – jorrando em minha mão.

Eu estava _extasiada_. Tinha dado _prazer_ a um homem e _sentido_ _prazer_ com isso.

Sem parar para pensar, levantei-me, sua mão ainda dentro de mim, sentei em seu colo, e agarrei-o com todas as minhas forças e beijei-o, enquanto arranhava suas costas.

Edward, que estava mais calmo, me pegou no colo e me levou de volta para a cama, pegando algo na mesa de cabeceira de sua cama, que depois pude ver que era uma camisinha. Se eu não estivesse tão completa naquele momento, com certeza estaria envergonhada, mas eu estava anestesiada, essa era a palavra, então tudo o que acontecesse naquele momento, eu só queria aproveitar. Tentei não me focar em seus movimentos enquanto ele colocava a camisinha, mas foi quase impossível.

-Eu nunca fiz amor antes, mas eu espero que seja bom pra você. – disse num sussurro em meu ouvido, abrindo minhas pernas com as suas e foi me penetrando lentamente. No começo só o sentia entrar, devagar, mas depois, senti uma fisgada – como se algo estivesse me esticando – e doeu.

Ele parou no exato momento em que não consegui repreender um grito. Virei a cabeça para o lado e mordi meus lábios, incitando-o a continuar.

Ele entrou completamente, me fazendo morder mais ainda meus lábios e sentir o gosto de sangue, seguido de um gemido de dor.

-Desculpe... Eu...

-Edward... Só fique parado um pouco.

Senti meus músculos relaxarem, sabia que se não relaxasse, doeria muito mais. Assim que a dor aliviou um pouco, mexi meus quadris lentamente para frente, deixando uma mensagem a Edward de que ele já poderia prosseguir. Eu era, finalmente, uma mulher.

Ele, então, começou com um vai e vem lento, me fazendo estremecer o corpo todo, suas mãos, passeavam pelo meu corpo e pousaram em meus seios, massageando-os.

Ele sussurrava baixinho o meu nome, e eu me sentia a garota mais sortuda do mundo.

Ele deixou seu corpo sobre o meu, se apoiando na cama, para que seu peso não caísse totalmente sobre mim. Sentia seu hálito bater em meu rosto e se misturar com o meu em meio a sussurros, onde ele dizia que eu era linda, que me desejava. Onde nos entregávamos um ao outro.

O prazer era intenso, mas eu precisava de mais. Edward foi aumentando gradativamente a potência de seus movimentos, me fazendo gemer mais e mais alto.

-Sua irmã, ela pode... – comecei a dizer, mas ele me interrompeu colocando um dedo em minha boca.

-Ela tem sono pesado e o quarto dela é bem longe do meu. – disse aumentando os movimentos. – Está doendo? Eu te machuquei muito?

-Não, eu só sinto...

-Prazer. – completou e me beijou calorosamente.

Sua boca migrou para o modulo do meu ouvido, mordiscando e lambendo, aumentando a excitação do momento.

Sua mão migrou para meu rosto, seus olhos verdes brilhavam em minha direção, seu sorriso estampado no rosto, me fizeram sentir... _Amada_.

Não! Claro que não! Eu não posso me iludir com situações que sei que nunca irão acontecer, por mais que eu desejasse muito.

Edward levou uma das mãos até o meio de nós, de nossos corpos e se infiltrou ali dentro, no meio de nossos sexos.

Ele tocou meu clitóris, me fazendo gemer, e ofegar.

-Oh Edward, isso... É muito bom. – disse mexendo meu quadril em direção a ele.

Segurei em seu ombro, arranhando ali e gemendo mais alto.

-Edward, mais... Mais rápido. – disse e fui prontamente atendida.

Ele estava cada vez mais rápido, mais forte, indo mais fundo, investindo dentro de mim e era tão bom.

Seus olhos brilhavam, o suor escorria enquanto ele bombeava dentro de mim.

Minha respiração estava pesada, já sentia o prazer máximo próximo, tanto o meu quanto o dele.

Estávamos no nosso ritmo e estávamos indo bem assim. Meu coração batia acelerado, minha respiração descompassada, meus sentimentos a flor da pele, sem saber o que pensar. Não sabia quanto tempo estávamos ali, mas pelo cansaço do meu corpo pareciam horas.

Até que de repente explodiu, eu senti meu corpo estremecer, assim como o dele, caído sobre o meu, a respiração acelerada, o hálito batendo em meu rosto, seus lábios procurando os meus tudo ao mesmo tempo. O corpo quente me abraçando, as mãos em meu rosto.

Ele ficou me beijando e sussurrando coisas inaudíveis, ainda dentro de mim, fazendo carinho em meu rosto e no meu braço e sem nem perceber, eu me entreguei ao mundo dos sonhos depois de ter me entregado ao _amor_.

...

Acordei sentindo um vazio.

O corpo quente já não estava ao meu lado. Procurei pelo quarto e avistei-o na poltrona ao lado da cama.

É! Em nenhum momento eu pensei em como ficaríamos na manhã seguinte, mas eu nem preciso perguntar. Sua ação diz tudo. Ele estava sentado na poltrona, totalmente vestido e dormindo na poltrona. Será que é tão difícil dormir e acordar ao meu lado?

Ele estava tão lindo com uma bermuda e uma camiseta preta, os cabelos revoltos e os lábios... Ah, os lábios que eu beijei tanto na noite passada...

Chegou a hora de ir embora. Levantei devagar, tentando não fazer barulho para que ele não acordasse e fui pegar minhas roupas, que percebi estarem todas na mesa de cabeceira da cama, até mesmo as que estavam lá em baixo, na sala do piano.

Vesti-me rapidamente, com pressa de sair daquele quarto que continha tanto o perfume dele.

Tentava encontrar uma forma de sair dali sem que ninguém me visse, mas eu não sabia que horas eram, nem se os pais de Edward voltariam hoje.

Desci as escadas na ponta dos pés descalços, segurando meus sapatos e minha bolsa na mão, para que não fizesse nenhum tipo de barulho.

Ouvia barulho de televisão e ao chegar ao pé da escada, percebi que era desenho animado, por causa daquelas vozes finas e a mudança de luzes e cores na tela. Foi ai que me lembrei que tinha Renesmee na casa também.

Ela estava na cozinha, tomando café da manhã, ainda de pijama.

Pude constatar que não era muito tarde, mas Renesmee era só uma garotinha, não poderia fazer seu café sozinha, então... Tinha mais alguém na casa.

Não tinha como eu passar para a sala e ir embora sem que ela me visse, então, assim que eu pisei na sala, ouvi meu nome sendo pronunciado por sua boca, naquela vozinha meiga de criança.

-Olá Renesmee.

-Oi, Bella. Vem tomar café comigo. – disse me chamando com a mão e eu fui.

Ela me mostrou várias coisas como pães, bolos, etc., mas eu estava sem fome.

-Ontem você disse que não era namorada do meu irmãozinho, mas hoje você já é? – perguntou direta.

-Não, mas por que você está me perguntando isso de novo?

-Porque o meu papai disse que nós só podemos dormir, sabe, na mesma cama, se for seu namorado ou seu marido. Você e o meu irmão são casados?

-Não. Mas como você sabe que eu dormi aqui?

-Por que o Edward disse para eu deixar a TV bem baixinha porque você estava dormindo.

-Então o Edward fez seu café?

-É! A minha mamãe e o meu papai foram viajar, só voltam dia 11. – disse tomando um copo de Nescau e ficou com a boca toda suja e um bigodinho de chocolate. – Edward disse que se você aparecesse era para eu distrair você.

-Por que ele disse isso? – indaguei limpando sua boca com um guardanapo e tomando um gole do suco de morango.

-Para que você não fugisse antes que eu pudesse falar com você. – disse a voz de Edward, que aparecia na escada bagunçando os cabelos. – Renesmee, pode ir lá para o seu quarto enquanto eu converso com a Bella.

-Tá! – disse se levantando e vindo até mim, dando um beijo no meu rosto.

-Ele gosta de você. – sussurrou e saiu.

-Eu... É... – comecei, mas não sabia o que falar, acho que nem tinha.

-Deixa que eu falo. – disse me chamando para ir até a sala.

Me sentei no sofá e ele ao meu lado, começou a falar.

-Eu... Eu te machuquei? – disse segurando minhas mãos.

-Não, eu estou bem. – disse fria. Já tinha sentimentos de mais por ele e ao vê-lo tão carinhoso depois da minha primeira noite... Como ele queria que eu fosse embora e continuasse minha vida sem ele se ele ficava fazendo essas coisas?

-Olha, Bella... Se você não quiser, eu vou entender, mas eu preciso disso. Você sabe que eu terminei com a Tanya, mas você sabe o por quê? – balancei negativamente a cabeça, tentando descobrir o por quê dessa conversa.

-Porque ela já não aguentava mais eu gemendo seu nome enquanto transava com ela, enquanto gozava. – disse olhando em meus olhos.

-Eu não acredito. – disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, enquanto ele continuava a falar.

-Eu me perdi nos seus olhos a primeira vez que eu te vi, a primeira vez que vi você tocar. Mas você é menor de idade e você sabe que eu posso ser preso? – disse rindo. – Mas eu não ligo. Eu já lutei muito, tentei, fiz de tudo para te esquecer, mas não dá. Eu não consigo. Eu me apaixonei por você. Pelo seu jeito, pelo seu sorriso, pelos seus olhos, pela sua boca, por você inteira. E depois de ontem à noite... Eu percebi o quanto eu estava apaixonado. Meu pai falou que era loucura, mas quem disse que a gente manda no coração? Eu quero, eu preciso de você, não importa o que tenhamos que enfrentar. E você? Me aceita como seu namorado?

-O que? Isso... Isso é sério? Ah meu Deus! É claro que sim. Eu acordei pronta para ser rejeitada e ai vem você e me diz que... Que quer ser meu namorado?

-Sim! Eu quero, e você?

-Eu... Quero. Não importa quanto dure, eu só quero... _Você_. – eu disse e o próximo passo foi um beijo. Ele puxou meu rosto para o dele e me beijou carinhosamente, como nunca antes.

-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeh! – ouvimos uma voz gritando alegremente.

-Renesmee! O que eu disse sobre não ficar ouvindo a conversa dos outros na escada? – disse Edward num tom repreensivo.

-Desculpa! – disse ela, com olhos pidões, vindo até nós.

-Tudo bem Renesmee, mas você tem que prometer que não fará de novo.

-Prometo! – meu olhar estava em Edward, mas assim que ouvi a pergunta que ela fazia a ele tive que rir.

-Edward, o que é transar e gozar. – Edward tinha grande tato com a irmã, mas quero saber como ele vai se sair nessa.

A partir daqui eu não sei como será a reação dos meus pais, dos pais dele, nem dos nossos vizinhos, mas eu não vou deixar de amar Edward pelo simples fato de ele ser Meu Professor Particular de Música.

**Fim!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Edward

**Edward**

"_Meu pai me mataria se soubesse que desejo uma de suas ex-alunas, se souber que tenho sonhos quentes com sua queridinha, Isabella Swan." – Edward Cullen._

Meu nome é Edward Cullen, tenho 21 anos e acabei a faculdade de música em Londres e, finalmente, depois de quase seis anos fora de casa, voltei a morar com meus pais, definitivamente.

Minha paixão por música é antiga e acho que tem muito haver com meu pai, já que ele é músico e além de compositor, dá aulas de piano e violão para crianças e adolescentes e depois que fui fazer meu primeiro intercâmbio em Londres, aos 15 anos, não quis mais sair de lá, deixando meus pais, Carlisle e Esme muito tristes por ficarem longe de seu único filho.

Infelizmente, a doença que atinge boa parte dos pianistas, Lesão por Esforço Repetitivo começou a afetá-lo.

Como acabei de terminar a faculdade, resolvi assumir alguns dos alunos de meu pai, os melhores, é claro.

A mais aplicada é Isabella Swan, iria conhecê-la hoje e, estranhamente, eu estava muito nervoso.

Havia marcado de nos encontrar em nossa casa, meu pai iria contar que iria se "aposentar" – como se alguém fosse acreditar nisso – e depois iria me apresentar como novo professor.

Minha mãe queria levar todos os seus materiais didáticos da época em que ela ainda dava aulas de Ciências e Biologia na Escola de Ensino Médio de Forks – antes de se interessar por teatro e resolver dar aulas na faculdade – para a Biblioteca Municipal e pediu minha ajuda para retirar as grandes e pesadas caixas de uma pequena casa que temos ao fundo da nossa. É lá onde guardamos as coisas velhas e inexplicavelmente, minha mãe resolveu tirar tudo agora – a começar pelos materiais.

Não vi quando Isabella chegou, mas quando fui levar as últimas caixas para o carro de minha mãe, percebi que havia um carro preto desconhecido parado na porta de casa.

Rapidamente me despedi da minha mãe, me dizendo que eu não precisava ir com ela até a Biblioteca e que já estava atrasado para o encontro com a nova aluna.

Assim que entrei em casa, subi as escadas e joguei uma água no corpo, colocando uma roupa qualquer e desci as escadas, seguindo o som de piano que vinha da sala de música.

Meu pai estava sentado em uma das poltronas e a garota tocando o piano de olhos fechados. É claro que eu reconheci aquela sonata na hora, era impossível não reconhecer, só fiquei espantado de não haver muito erros na execução, já que ela só tem quinze ou dezesseis anos.

A música estava quase no fim, e, assim que me viu, meu pai sorriu me olhando, tão admirado quanto eu o talento que essa menina tem e depois que pude ver seus olhos...

Eu fiquei mais que admirado, eu fiquei encantado, ela continha uma beleza tão natural, pele clara, como a minha, os olhos chocolates, nariz fino com a ponta arredondada, lábios finos e vermelhos, um rubor natural no rosto angelical, os cabelos ondulados que caiam em cascata em seus ombros. Sua postura correta ao piano e seu corpo perfeitamente esculturado escondido pela calça jeans.

...

Depois que Bella foi embora, a primeira coisa que ele fez foi dizer que gostaria de conversar comigo, à sós na sala de música.

-Edward, pode tirar essa ideia da sua cabeça.

-O que? – indaguei confuso.

-Sei que se surpreendeu com Isabella, também sei que é uma moça muito bonita, mas não faça eu me arrepender de ter deixado você tomar meu lugar nessas aulas.

-Pai, eu não... – não consegui nem argumentar, sendo interrompido.

-Edward, em hipótese alguma você irá se envolver com Isabella, ela é uma garota ainda e não é como as garotas com quem você costuma sair, e, além disso, garanti aos pais dela que você era um rapaz respeitador e lhes dei a minha palavra de que nada aconteceria entre vocês dois. Prometa pra mim que não vai se deixar levar.

-Mas pai...

-Sem mais Edward, prometa.

-Tudo bem, eu prometo!

Meu pai saiu da sala, deixando-me sozinho e passei a pensar em tudo o que ele havia acabado de me dizer.

Havia ficado muito claro para ele o meu interesse em Isabella. É claro que eu sei disfarçar, mas meu pai me conhece o suficiente para reconhecer meu olhar e meu jeito de agir.

Não parei de pensar nela um segundo depois disso. Naquela noite, tive meu primeiro sonho com Bella e ao acordar pela madrugada, tive de me aliviar no banheiro e resolvi que precisava de uma namorada.

No dia seguinte já marquei de me encontrar com os caras que eu conheci na faculdade. Dois deles formaram uma banda e iam tocar num pub aqui de Forks, e foi lá onde conheci Tanya Denali.

Ela é mais nova que eu, mas bonita, cabelos longos e loiros, um belo sorriso, um papo legal, descobri, depois, que era uma das alunas de minha mãe na faculdade – Artes Cênicas. Não era pra durar mais que uma noite, mas com o passar das aulas com Isabella, eu via que estava vidrado nela, resolvi que o melhor seria tentar construir uma relação com outra pessoa e já que Tanya estava ali, por que não tentar com ela?

Percebi, com o passar das aulas, que o desempenho de Bella havia caído drasticamente. Ela estava com claras dificuldades de concentração, meu pai havia me dito que isso poderia acontecer com alguns dos alunos, já que uma mudança de professor sempre atrapalha, eu só não esperava que isso fosse acontecer justamente com Bella, por isso – para o meu desespero – tive que aumentar nossas aulas, um dia a mais na semana com a presença dela e mais um dia na semana onde eu teria que controlar os meus instintos.

Fiquei extremamente orgulhoso quando ela venceu o Festival de Jovens Pianistas. Ela venceu os prêmios de melhor execução de Beethoven, Melhor Adaptação de uma música POP, Melhor Composição – sim! Descobri que ela também compunha músicas – e Pianista Feminino. Fiquei muito surpreso por perceber que ela não era daquelas que fica se gabando e nem comentou nada sobre ter ganhado tantos prêmios assim, e ainda corou quando a parabenizei.

No meu aniversário, achei legal convidá-la, mas, aparentemente, ela ficou doente e não pode ir, cancelou também algumas das nossas aulas. Por causa disso, o meu aniversário foi uma chatice, com todos aqueles convidados da minha mãe que eu nem me lembrava mais, Tanya no meu pé dizendo a todos que estávamos namorando.

Mas é claro que não deu certo! Eu precisava de alguém parecido com Isabella, e Tanya era totalmente diferente.

Mesmo assim, nossa relação durou um ano, tempo esse em que consegui convencer meu pai de que eu não estava mais interessado em Isabella, mesmo tendo confessado isso em uma noite em que, depois de beber muito tentando esquecê-la, depois que meus grandes amigos de farra – Emmett e Jasper – me deixaram em casa com meu pai pra cuidar da minha bebedeira, eu disse a ele que estava me apaixonando por ela.

Chegou um momento da nossa relação onde não dava mais para aguentar, então eu resolvi que estava na hora de terminar tudo com Tanya.

Nessa mesma semana, meus pais haviam ido viajar – algo como uma terceira, quarta ou quinta lua de mel – e me deixaram com a minha irmã mais nova, Renesmee, por isso, iria ter que fazê-la dormir antes de ir à casa de Isabella, à noite.

Consegui, com muito custo e com a ajuda dela, que ela terminasse o banho sem que me molhasse muito – mas foi quase impossível, vesti-a com um dos muitos pijamas rosa e penteei seu cabelo.

Pedi que descesse as escadas e ficasse na sala, enquanto eu ia tomar banho e colocar uma roupa seca.

Tomei um banho rápido e enquanto eu colocava uma roupa, ouvi a campainha tocar.

Sabia que Renesmee não abriria, instruímos ela para que não o fizesse, então abotoei rapidamente a calça jeans, peguei uma camiseta qualquer e desci as escadas correndo.

-Só um momento. – disse mais alto, para que quem estivesse lá fora, esperasse alguns segundo antes de ir embora.

Respirei fundo duas vezes antes de abrir a porta ao ver quem estava do outro lado. _Bella_.

Abri a porta e pude vê-la por inteiro, estava com os cabelos lisos, soltos, um sobretudo vinho e uma pequena bolsa. Eu não conseguia ver o que ela usava por baixo.

-Oi... Isabella?

-Ah... Er... – ela gaguejou e eu achei isso muito fofo e sorri. – Oi.

-Oi. – disse novamente. – Você quer falar com Carlisle, ele não está em casa. – achei estranho ela vir até em casa. Geralmente aos sábados as aulas eram em sua casa.

-Nã-ã-não, eu na verdade queria falar _com você_. – disse gaguejando no começo e tremendo a voz no final.

-Ah... Você... – fui interrompido por Renesmee.

-Edward, vem logo. O filme já está começando e eu quero ficar um tempo com você antes de eles voltarem. – se meus pais não estivessem viajando, com certeza não poderíamos ficar até tarde vendo TV, já que seu horário de dormir é às sete da noite e já passavam das oito.

-Já vou! – disse um pouco mais alto para que ela pudesse ouvir.

-Ér... Me-me desculpe. Eu não devia ter vindo. – disse sem jeito, por algum motivo e começou a dar meia volta, mas segurei-a pelo braço antes que pudesse fazer isso por completo, virando-a para mim.

-Você veio falar comigo, pode falar. Quer entrar? – disse dando espaço, se ela estava aqui havia um motivo e eu não deixaria que ela fosse embora assim, além do que, poderíamos ter nossa aula aqui mesmo.

-Eu... eu não quero atrapalhar. Você está com a sua namorada e... – então era por isso que ela ficou sem jeito...? Achou que eu estivesse com alguém?

-Ela não é minha namorada. Entra! – decidi que não deveria ficar com o peito nú na frente de Isabella, então vesti a camisa que estava em meus ombros.

-Você se importa de esperar um pouco. É que os meus pais foram ter algumas noites de casal e eu estou sozinho com a minha irmã. – disse logo, para que ela pudesse ver que eu não estava com uma namorada.

-Ah... Não, tudo bem. Eu não me importo.

-Sente-se – disse quando já estávamos na sala.

Renesmee sentou meio de lado no sofá e olhou para nós dois.

-Ela é sua namorada Edward? – indagou a pequenina, que não tinha papas na língua.

-Não, só uma aluna. – disse simplesmente.

-Bella, essa é minha irmã, Re... – comecei a apresentar, mas fui interrompido por Renesmee.

-Pode deixar que eu me apresento. – disse tirando a chupeta rosa da boca. – Oi, sou Renesmee, mas pode me chamar de Nessie. – disse ela como se já fosse gente grande.

-Oi, sou Isabella, mas pode me chamar de Bella. – minha menina disse com um sorriso carinhoso, enquanto Renesmee colocava a chupeta de volta na boca.

-Espero que não se importe de ver Madagascar. Ela me faz ver um filme com ela uma vez por semana. – disse me desculpando, apesar de que eu adorava ficar um tempo com ela e se ver desenhos comigo era legal, isso significava que eu era uma boa companhia.

-Tudo bem. – ela disse e se acomodou no sofá, rígida, aparentemente.

Sentei-me num sofá perto de Bella, que estava na poltrona, e Nessie veio para o meu lado, deitando sua cabeça na minha perna, ficando encolhida.

Fiz carinho em sua cabeça enquanto o filme começava. Até mesmo Bella e eu rimos durante o filme e eu tive de me esforçar para prestar atenção ao invés de ficar – literalmente – babando por Bella sentada ao meu lado.

-Nessie, você prefere quem? O Leão ou a Zebra? Papai e mamãe estão pensando na sua festa de aniversário. – disse em determinada parte do filme, mas ela não respondeu. Abaixei para olhar seu rosto e percebi que ela já estava dormindo. – Dormiu. – disse para mim mesmo. – Vou levá-la lá para cima, só um minuto ok? – disse me virando para Bella.

-Tudo bem.

Peguei Nessie no colo e a levei até seu quarto no andar de cima, deixei-a na cama, com sua bonequinha de pano e cobri-a com um edredom, ligando a luz do abajur e lhe dando um beijo de boa noite.

Fechei a porta e desci as escadas de volta para a sala, encontrando Bella já de pé próxima da escada.

-Desculpa! Você veio aqui para falar comigo e eu nem dei atenção. Minha irmãzinha iria ficar me enchendo até o ano que vem se eu não visse esse filme com ela hoje. – disse a verdade, tentando ser o mais carinhoso possível.

-Não se preocupe, sei como é criança. Acho que já está tarde, é melhor eu ir. – disse colocando a bolsa no ombro.

-Você não veio aqui para falar comigo? – disse – involuntariamente – passando a mão no cabelo, meio confuso.

-Ah... É que eu consegui acertar aquele exercício da ultima aula, nada de mais. Eu mostro depois. – eu não estava entendendo nada, ela veio até aqui, antes da nossa aula, dizendo que queria falar comigo e quando eu posso falar, ela simplesmente diz que está tarde e que precisa ir embora?

-Ótimo, me mostre. – disse animado e fui em direção à sala de música.

Fui à sua frente, com ela me seguindo a curtos passos, e segurei a porta para que ela pudesse entrar.

A sala havia sido redecorada na última semana, foi meu presente de aniversário.

Fechei a porta para que o som fosse isolado. Percebi seu rosto numa expressão confusa e logo lhe expliquei-lhe o porquê.

-É a prova de som. Com dois pianistas em casa e uma mãe com sono leve foi preciso.

-É incrível! Já tive aulas aqui com Carlisle, mas estava diferente. – ela disse olhando em todos os cantos. Aquele com certeza passou a ser o seu lugar favorito na casa, assim como era o meu.

-A minha mãe redecorou o lugar, já que meu pai não toca mais, para ficar mais a minha cara.– disse eu. – Sinta-se a vontade. – disse apontando para o piano.

-Você tem certeza? Está tarde, podemos fazer isso na próxima aula.

-Sim! Eu tenho as partituras se você se sentir mais confiante com elas. – disse apontando o piano novamente.

-Sim, obrigada.

Permaneci em silêncio absoluto enquanto ela sentava e se ajeitava. Assisti seus movimentos graciosos enquanto prendia o cabelo e começava a dedilhas as primeiras notas.

Quando ela fechou os olhos, eu me sentei em uma das poltronas.

Only Hope – Mandy Moore

Eu nem ouvia a melodia, eu estava mais interessado na pianista do que na musica.

Isabella não sabia dos riscos de vir até a minha casa, à noite, onde estaríamos completamente sozinhos, e ainda mais com ela sentada em meu piano, onde eu já havia tido diversos sonhos com nós dois, bem ali.

Naquela sala, pequena o suficiente para que eu pudesse sentir seu perfume de bebê, misturado com morangos, se tornava viciante, eu não conseguia me controlar.

Em alguma parte da composição, eu não me lembro qual, o sobretudo que ela vestia foi se abrindo, revelando uma peça de roupa curta, muito curta e no mesmo momento eu vi tudo escurecer.

Naquela hora, tudo se esclareceu na minha mente – pelo menos eu pensava que era isso – e eu percebi com qual intenção Isabella veio até aqui hoje.

Como eu não tinha visto isso antes, ela entrou em casa e não tirou aquele sobretudo até agora, ficou o tempo inteiro segurando a bolsa contra si e não se mexeu muito.

Tentei ficar sentado, esperar que ela acabasse de tocar, arranjar alguma desculpa e manda-la embora, depois sair e arranjar alguém que me faça esquecer, mas foi irresistível não me levantar e ir até ela.

Toquei seus ombros, que estavam tensos e passei acariciar.

-Você está tensa. Relaxe e sinta a música. – disse.

Ela errou diversas notas da música e parou de tocar.

-Não pare! – disse em seu ouvido num sussurro, sentindo-a estremecer e não fui capaz de me controlar depois disso, minha mente se bloqueou.

Ela voltou a tocar, meus dedos se infiltraram em seu casaco e eu sabia que se ela não estivesse com as mesmas intenções que eu imaginava, ela me pararia, eu tenho certeza de que pararia.

Fui descendo de pouco em pouco, até tocar a aréola de seu seio esquerdo, quando ela ofegou. Com isso, apertei, ouvindo um gemido lânguido.

Beijei sua nuca, orelha, pescoço... Mordisquei.

-Era isso o que queria? – disse meio rouco. – Você queria que eu fizesse isso? – disse passando as mãos em seus braços e descendo até a fina cintura. Ela não conseguia mais tocar, mas continuou apertando as teclas sem parar.

-O que? – perguntou com a voz falhando.

-Isso! – disse tocando seus seios por cima do vestido e ela gemeu novamente – Isso foi um sim? – disse baixinho.

-O que-que você está-está fazendo?

-Dando a você o que veio buscar. – ela se virou e encostou sua boca de encontro à minha.

O beijo foi urgente, mas doce. Sua língua enroscando na minha, o gosto de morango do batom.

Puxei-a para cima, virando-a de frente para mim, fazendo-a sentar no piano e me grudando nela imediatamente.

Ela gemeu ainda me beijando e quando o ar se fez necessário, eu segui com meus lábios até seu pescoço, deixando-o marcado com mordidas e um chupão.

-Deus... – ela gemeu.

-Você não sabe o quanto eu desejei isso. – eu disse perdido em prazer enquanto retirava seu casaco.

Fiquei surpreso ao ver o curto vestido que ela usava, aquela não era a minha Bella, mas eu estava tão cheio de luxuria que eu nem me importei se ela estivesse ousada de mais para o meu gosto.

O casaco foi parar no chão e ela logo começou a retirar minha camisa, arrancando todos os botões com a pressa.

Beijei-a novamente, enquanto ela arranhava meu peito nu, eu passei a abaixar as alças do vestido, deixando seus pequenos seios à mostra, que logo se tornaram minha diversão.

Ela suspirava e soltava alguns poucos e baixos gemidos, sempre contida, até na hora do sexo. Eu gostava disso.

Não precisei levantar muito o vestido e logo encontrei as laterais da sua calcinha que tinha um laço rosa.

Retirei o vestido por completo junto com o sutiã, podendo ver seu corpo por inteiro, seus traços frágeis e delicados, as proporções pequenas.

Ela não teve vergonha, como eu imaginei, de vir até mim e começar a retirar minhas roupas.

Gemi, descontrolado quando ela tocou – sem querer – em meu membro, enquanto tentava retirar a minha calça. Senti que ela ficou nervosa, mas continuou até o fim.

Ela olhava de uma forma estranha para o volume proeminente em minha cueca, mas eu ignorei e terminei de retirar.

Eu estava a ponto de bala, e Bella, só de calcinha e salto alto, no meu piano, com certeza era algo que eu desejava.

-Abra as pernas. – ordenei e ela não se mexeu. Abri suas pernas com as duas mãos e segurei até encaixar meu rosto no meio de suas pernas e sentir seu cheiro.

-Seu cheiro é delicioso. Mal posso esperar para prová-la. – disse antes de levar um deus dedo para o seu ponto de prazer.

Ela estava excitada e úmida, ela se apoiou em meus ombros, puxando alguns fios do meu cabelo na nuca.

Toquei sua _menina_, ainda por cima da calcinha e senti toda a umidade.

-Tão molhadinha. Ah, estou louco para me afundar em você. – disse beijando-a

Meus dedos se infiltraram na calcinha dela e eu acariciei seu clitóris.

Ela gemeu contra meus lábios enquanto eu explorava toda a sua entrada.

Cheguei à sua _portinha_ e nesse momento ela mordeu meus lábios com força, no mesmo momento eu enfiei o primeiro dedo e senti apertado, gostoso.

Imaginei meu membro sendo confortado ali e enfiei mais dois dedos – _forte_ e _fundo_ – e ela gemeu... De _dor_.

Parei de beijá-la e algo que eu não tinha imaginado desde que vi que tipo de roupa ela usava. Eu já havia pensado nisso antes, nunca havia visto Bella com nenhum garoto, mas essa noite...

-Bella... Você é... Virgem? – perguntei quase sem voz, imaginando que se ela confirmasse eu nunca me perdoaria.

Ela olhou para baixo e balançou a cabeça para cima e para baixo, confirmando.

Na hora, tudo me veio na mente. Ela chorando, meu pai, minha mãe, os pais dela... Mas o que mais me preocupava era o que meu pai diria e principalmente, o quanto eu teria a machucado com meus atos. Afinal, ela era inocente e não sabe do poder que tem sobre mim.

-Merda! Ah, eu... Bella... Meu pai vai... – dizia coisas desconexas enquanto andava pelo cômodo de um lado para o outro – Bella, perdão. – disse parando à sua frente e me ajoelhando para ficar à sua altura. – Eu me deixei levar pelos hormônios, eu não devia ter feito isso. Sabe, eu sou seu professor.

-Edward, eu também quis. – disse olhando em meus olhos, aquele mar de chocolate derretido que eram seus olhos estava derramando as primeiras lágrimas.

-É, mas era meu dever me afastar, dizer que era errado.

-Mas não é errado. – disse com tanta certeza que até eu fiquei chocado.

-É sim, eu posso ser preso por pedofilia, você é menor de idade. – minha consciência voltando ao normal.

-Você tem meu consentimento. – disse rapidamente e com os olhos carinhosos.

-Aposto que seus pais não concordariam com isso. – disse com um meio sorriso.

Quando eu me levantei, me afastando, ela se levantou e começou a pegar suas roupas e eu fiz o mesmo, colocando minha calça.

-Minhas amigas planejaram isso. – começou de repente, desistindo de vestir as roupas – Desde o ano passado, quando eu vi você... Eu desejei isso. Minhas amigas sempre tentaram me ajudar, sei lá, uma forma de fazer você se interessar por mim. Então, depois que elas descobriram que você tinha terminado o seu namoro com a Tanya, elas me colocaram nessa roupa e então eu vim.

-E em qual parte você iria me contar que era virgem? – disse irritado, me jogando na poltrona, será que ela não entendia que ela tinha que ter me contado sobre sua virgindade. Ela não entendia o que poderia ter acontecido se prosseguíssemos com aqui daquela forma, sendo que ela nunca havia estado com alguém antes. Confesso que eu estava feliz por ela nunca ter estado tão intimamente com alguém.

-Em nenhuma. Só quando acontecesse, mas aí seria tarde de mais e não teria como voltar atrás.

-Então esse era o seu plano? Perder a virgindade com o seu professor em cima de um piano? – eu ainda estava indignado, me levantando.

-Não! – disse com a voz manhosa, quase chorando – Olha, você não me quer, então, eu vou embora. Finge que esse dia, ou melhor, noite, nunca existiu. – disse passando por mim, querendo ir embora, mas eu a segurei e puxei-a para mim.

Colei sua boca na minha, com gosto meio salgado por conta das lágrimas dela, que caiam.

-Eu não disse que não queria, disse apenas que era imprudente. Merda! Eu lutei contra mim mesmo desde que nos conhecemos. Eu não podia deixar que o meu lado homem falasse mais alto durante as aulas que tínhamos em sua casa, sozinhos. Quando eu te via com aquela calça jeans colada ao corpo ou aquele vestido azul, ou quando sentia o perfume do seu cabelo. – disse com os olhos fechados, seu rosto perto do meu. Ela contou a verdade, por que eu não contaria a minha também.

-Então... Você me quer? – disse quase sorrindo.

-Quem seria o louco de não te querer? – sorri – Mas _isso_ não pode ser feito aqui, assim de qualquer jeito.

-Não importa onde seja, desde que seja com você.

-Tem certeza de que quer isso mesmo? Será para sempre. – disse circundando sua cintura com meus braços.

-Tenho certeza, como nunca tive na minha vida. – ela disse e eu capturei seus lábios com os meus.

Levantei-a no ar e coloquei suas pernas em minha cintura, abri a porta do quarto e saí, ainda a beijando.

-Onde estamos indo? – disse separando seus lábios dos meus, enquanto subíamos as escadas e eu ia em direção ao meu quarto.

-Meu quarto. – disse capturando seus lábios novamente.

Assim que passamos pela porta, fechei-a, prensando Bella atrás da mesma e a beijei com vontade.

Arranhou minhas costas, me fazendo gemer. Deixei em seu pescoço mais um chupão, ouvindo-a gemer.

Levei-a até a cama e tirei seus sapatos dando um beijo em cada pé.

Vendo-a ali, na minha cama, só de calcinha, tão entregue, só pra mim...

Deitei ao seu lado e distribuí beijos na região do colo e ombros, o corpo dela quente, as bochechas adquirindo um tom avermelhado, ela estava com vergonha de toda essa intimidade.

E mais uma vez eu me pergunto, como eu não percebi antes?

Segui dando beijos por todo o seu corpo, um em cada seio, nos ossinhos abaixo dos seios, abdômen, dei uma lambida em seu umbigo, e um ultimo beijo em seu sexo por cima da calcinha.

-Você tem certeza? Acho que se começarmos, eu não conseguirei parar.

-Eu quero você. – disse num gemido.

Então, retirei lentamente a minha ultima peça de roupa e olhei-a, ali, totalmente exposta.

-Você é perfeita. – disse beijando-a enquanto descia suas mãos para seu sexo.

Passei dois dedos naquela região sentindo a umidade e gemi inconscientemente.

-Tão... Molhada. – disse levando meus dedos à boca, sentindo seu gosto e beijei-a.

Segui com meus lábios para o seu pescoço, e seios, até ela resolver tirar minha calça.

Sussurrei o quanto eu gostava dela, o quanto esse momento era importante, sempre dando beijos por todo o seu corpo.

-Bella... Eu estou tentando me controlar e fazer isso direito com você.

-De qualquer jeito, desde que seja com você, pra mim está bom. – disse com entrega.

-Não Bella! É a sua primeira vez e tem que ser perfeito. Mas, droga! – sai da cama e fui em direção ao banheiro, fechando a porta logo em seguida.

Porque era tão difícil me controlar com ela? Eu não costumo ser bruto o qualquer coisa do tipo, mas com ela, eu sentia tanta vontade que era difícil me controlar.

Sentei na tampa do vaso sanitário e comecei a me masturbar. Sim, é algo que eu tenho feito há algum tempo, desde que eu conheci Bella, mas hoje era diferente, eu queria estar com ela, mas queria que fosse perfeito.

Quase nem senti as lágrimas saindo de meus olhos quando pensei que poderia machuca-la se fosse com toda a minha força.

Então teria que ter meu próprio prazer antes de dividir com ela essa sensação.

Só percebi que Bella estava ali quando ela se ajoelhou à minha frente.

-Eu preciso me controlar, talvez se... Eu tiver... Isso primeiro... Eu possa te dar... Uma noite sem dor e inesquecível pra você. – disse em meio a ofegos e gemidos.

-Eu posso fazer isso. – ela disse, mas eu não entendi o que ela quis dizer, até que ela segurou meu membro em suas mãos pequenas e começou a movimentar, copiando os mesmo movimentos que antes eu fazia.

Quando eu gemia, ela gemia junto, o que me fez perceber que ela estava excitada e por que não dar-lhe um pouco de prazer também?

Introduzi dois dedos em sua menina, depois três e devido a posição foi mais fácil do que quando estávamos lá em baixo, no piano.

Logo meu prazer escorria nas mãos dela e ela estava em cima de mim.

Peguei-a no colo e a levei de volta para a cama, enquanto ela arranhava as minhas costas, peguei uma camisinha na gaveta da mesa de cabeceira.

Enquanto eu colocava a camisinha, ela me olhava de um jeito engraçado, estava claro que ela nunca havia visto alguém assim antes, assim como nunca havia tocado alguém e nunca havia transado.

-Eu nunca fiz amor antes, mas eu espero que seja bom pra você. – disse num sussurro em seu ouvido, abrindo suas pernas com as minhas e fui entrando nela, lentamente.

Fiquei desesperado quando ela soltou um grito – fino e agudo – de dor. Ela virou a cabeça para o lado, enquanto eu continuava entrando e gemeu – mais uma vez de dor – quando me finquei por completo dentro dela.

-Desculpe... Eu... – estava nervoso.

-Edward... Só fique parado um pouco.

Ela respirou fundo e quando senti seus quadris impulsionando para frente, e soube que deveria continuar.

Procurei ir devagar, deixar que seu corpo se adaptasse ao meu e ela estremecia quando passava minhas mãos pelo seu corpo, massageando sue seios.

Eu estava morrendo aos poucos, lembro de sussurrar coisas em seu ouvido, enquanto aumentava a velocidade de minhas investidas e ela passou a gemer mais e mais, cada vez mais alto.

-Sua irmã, ela pode... – começou a dizer, mas a interrompi colocando um dedo em sua boca.

-Ela tem sono pesado e o quarto dela é bem longe do meu. – disse aumentando os movimentos. – Está doendo? Eu te machuquei muito? – disse ofegante, mas realmente preocupado.

-Não, eu só sinto... – disse com um sorriso.

-Prazer. – completei e beijei-a mais uma vez, nossos corpos colados.

Eu tentava não pensar no que aconteceria depois dessa noite enquanto infiltrava minha mão entre nossos corpos, sentindo meu prazer vindo cada vez mais forte.

Queria que ela viesse junto comigo!

-Oh Edward, isso... É muito bom.

Segurou em meu ombro, arranhando ali e gemendo mais alto.

-Edward, mais... Mais rápido.

O suor, as lágrimas contidas, a emoção de estar com ela, nossas respirações pesadas, os olhos querendo se fechar e se render ao prazer, os corações batendo forte.

Senti meu prazer escorrendo pra dentro dela, protegida pela camisinha, assim como suas paredes me apertando dentro de si, anunciando junto com o estremecimento de seu corpo que ela também tinha tido o seu prazer.

Abracei-a e beijei-a, aninhando-a em meus braços, sem palavras coerentes ou que nos levassem de volta para a realidade cruel dos nossos atos, preferi deixa-la dormir.

Eu sabia que ter feito o que fiz com ela teria suas consequências, mas eu estaria disposto a enfrentar tudo se no final eu pudesse tê-la.

Ela era menos de idade e eu facilmente poderia ser acusado de estupro, assedio e pedofilia, assim como magoaria minha família e até mesmo poderia arruinar a minha carreira, mas eu não me importava!

Essa jovem garota de 17 anos conseguiu me fazer sentir algo que eu nunca havia sentido antes, com nenhuma mulher.

Saindo de dentro dela, lentamente, retirei a camisinha com cuidado, dando um nó e me levantando para jogar no lixo.

Coloquei uma cueca e deitei ao seu lado, nos cobrindo com um lençol, abraçando-a.

...

Acordei já passavam das oito da manhã, logo Renesmee estaria acordando e eu não iria gostar que a minha irmãzinha de cinco anos me visse nesse estado.

Tomando muito cuidado para que Bella não acordasse, dei um beijo em sua boca, reparando em duas marcas de chupão que havia em seu pescoço e gemi de felicidade. Ela era minha e tinha, pelo menos, duas marcas para demonstrar isso. Sim, eu era possessivo em alguns momentos!

Segui para o meu armário, pegando uma calça jeans e uma camisa, assim como uma cueca e fui para o banheiro tomar banho.

Senti, quando a água quente caiu sobre minhas costas, arder. As marcas das unhas dela por todas as costas e ombros também mostravam que ela sabia demarcar território.

Saí do quarto silenciosamente e fui preparar o café para Renesmee. Nescau, cereal de chocolate e bolacha doce é tudo o que ela gosta de comer de manhã, mas pensando que se eu estava com fome, Bella quando acordasse estaria faminta depois dessa noite.

Preparei sucos, torradas, peguei algumas frutas na geladeira, cereal e comecei a fazer bacons com ovos mexidos quando ouvi passos na escada.

Renesmee ainda de pijama, com sua chupeta na boca e um ursinho de pelúcia nos braços, junto com uma fralda de pano.

Sua carinha de sono e a roupa amassada, os cabelos revoltos e os olhos cheios de remelas. Teria que apresentar o pente e o espelho para ela.

-Oi _Edwad_ – disse meu nome enrolado porque não tirou a chupeta da boca.

-Bom dia anjinho. – chamava-a assim sempre. – Acho que quando as pessoas acordam vão ao banheiro, penteiam os cabelos, escovam os dentes e lavam o rosto.

-Ih... _Equeci_ – disse ainda sem tirar a chupeta da boca.

-Vem, eu te ajudo. – disse levando-a até o banheiro aqui de baixo. Peguei uma de suas escovas de dente que ficava aqui em baixo, coloquei a pasta de dentes de criança com sabor de uva e dei para que ela escovasse sozinha.

Enquanto isso, peguei uma escova de cabelo e penteei seus cabelos emaranhados e deixei-os lisos e presos num lacinho rosa.

Depois que ela terminou de escovar os dentes, lavei seu rosto para, então, voltarmos à cozinha.

-Liga a TV, Edward. – disse colocando a chupeta de volta na boca e deitando no sofá.

-Ok, mas deixa o volume bem baixinho, por que a Bella está dormindo ainda, tá? – disse ligando a TV com o controle.

-A Bella está aqui? Ela não _tava_ aqui ontem? – disse curiosa olhando pra mim.

-Sim, ela dormiu aqui, comigo.

-Ela é sua namorada?

-Ainda não, mas eu quero que seja, Nessie. Mas é difícil! – disse pesaroso, até me esquecendo de que falava com uma criança.

-O que é difícil? – disse sentando e cruzando as perninhas.

-É coisa de adulto, você não entenderia, mas... Você não está com fome?

-Agora não! – disse deitando novamente.

-Ok, quando você estiver com fome, está tudo lá na mesa, tá bom? Eu vou lá em cima ver como a Bella está. Se ela passar por aqui sem mim, inventa alguma coisa e não deixa ela sair, ok? – disse ela sorriu assentindo e eu voltei para o quarto.

O cheiro era selvagem, de sexo, mas ela continuava dormindo, como um anjo.

Sentei na poltrona e devo ter caído no sono, porque quando acordei, ela não estava mais no quarto.

Corri pelas escadas, torcendo para que ela ainda estivesse lá em baixo. Nós precisávamos conversar antes que aquela cabecinha formasse ideias erradas sobre o que aconteceu entre nós noite passada.

-Por que o Edward disse para eu deixar a TV bem baixinha porque você estava dormindo. – ouvi a voz de Renesmee, então Bella ainda estava aqui.

-Então o Edward fez seu café? – disse Bella.

-É! A minha mamãe e o meu papai foram viajar, só voltam dia 11. – disse Nessie – Edward disse que se você aparecesse era para eu distrair você.

-Por que ele disse isso? – perguntou Bella passando um guardanapo na boca de Renesmee.

-Para que você não fugisse antes que eu pudesse falar com você. – eu disse, passando – quase inconscientemente – as mãos nos cabelos. – Renesmee, pode ir lá para o seu quarto enquanto eu converso com a Bella. – disse gentilmente

-Tá! – disse se levantando e dando um beijo no rosto de Bella, sussurrou alguma coisa e saiu.

-Eu... É... – começou a falar, meio tímida, mas eu interrompi.

-Deixa que eu falo. – disse chamando-a até a sala.

Nos sentamos lada a lado e eu segurei suas mãos, mostrando que me importava com ela.

-Eu... Eu te machuquei?

-Não, eu estou bem. – disse fria. O que será que ela estava pensando?

-Olha, Bella... Se você não quiser, eu vou entender, mas eu preciso disso. Você sabe que eu terminei com a Tanya, mas você sabe o por quê? – balançou negativamente a cabeça. – Porque ela já não aguentava mais eu gemendo seu nome enquanto transava com ela, enquanto gozava. – disse olhando em seus olhos.

-Eu não acredito. – disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Eu me perdi nos seus olhos a primeira vez que eu te vi, a primeira vez que vi você tocar. Mas você é menor de idade e você sabe que eu posso ser preso? – disse rindo. – Mas eu não ligo. Eu já lutei muito, tentei, fiz de tudo para te esquecer, mas não dá. Eu não consigo. Eu me apaixonei por você. Pelo seu jeito, pelo seu sorriso, pelos seus olhos, pela sua boca, por você inteira. E depois de ontem à noite... Eu percebi o quanto eu estava apaixonado. Meu pai falou que era loucura, mas quem disse que a gente manda no coração? Eu quero, eu preciso de você, não importa o que tenhamos que enfrentar. E você? Me aceita como seu namorado? – disse tudo de uma vez, colocando pra fora tudo o que eu sentia por ela.

-O que? Isso... Isso é sério? Ah meu Deus! É claro que sim. Eu acordei pronta para ser rejeitada e ai vem você e me diz que... Que quer ser meu namorado? – rejeitada?

-Sim! Eu quero, e você?

-Eu... Quero. Não importa quanto dure, eu só quero... _Você_. – ela disse e o próximo passo foi um beijo. Puxei-a para mim e beijei-a ternamente.

-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeh! – ouvimos uma voz gritando alegremente.

-Renesmee! O que eu disse sobre não ficar ouvindo a conversa dos outros na escada? – eu disse tentando soar bravo.

-Desculpa! – disse ela, com olhos pidões, vindo até nós dois no sofá.

-Tudo bem Renesmee, mas você tem que prometer que não fará de novo.

-Prometo! – disse cruzando os dedos e dando dois beijinhos. – Edward, o que é transar e gozar.

Deus! Como eu vou explicar isso?

A partir daqui eu não sei como será a reação dos meus pais, dos pais dela, nem dos nossos vizinhos, mas eu não vou deixar de amar Isabella pelo simples fato de ela ser minha aluna, mas com certeza teremos que enfrentar muitas coisas para ficarmos juntos.

**Fim!**

-Er... – murmurei, com Bella ao meu lado rindo. – Renesmee, isso são coisas que só adulto faz, você não deve ficar falando isso por aí, certo. Quando você crescer, saberá o que significa. – disse tentando soar como meu pai, nos momentos em que ela fica repetindo coisas que ouve em filmes e novelas.

-Então não pode falar isso? – disse enrugando a testa e virando o pescoço.

-Não, são duas palavras muito feias!

-Mas você falou! – disse teimosa.

-Mas eu sou homem, você é menina. – machismo, eu sei!

-Mas você falou pra Bella, ela também é menina!

-Mas ela já é grande, então sabe o que significa. E chega de discussão. Você não pode ficar falando essas coisas, Nessie.

-Tá bom, eu não vou falar. – disse obediente. – Então, agora você e a Bella são namorados?

-Sim. – disse Bella, me olhando carinhosamente.

-Como a mamãe e o papai?

-Não como a mamãe e o papai! Eles são casados, então moram juntos e podem ter filhos, eu e Bella ainda não estamos nessa fase. Ainda! – disse piscando um olho pra ela, que corou e sorriu.

-Eu e Bella vamos estar ali na cozinha, tomando café e você fica aqui, vendo seus desenhos, certo? – disse e ela assentiu.

Levei Bella até a cozinha e a fiz se sentar ao meu lado na mesa.

-Você sabe que vai ser difícil daqui pra frente, não sabe? – disse tentando ser confiante e passar isso pra ela, mas a minha preocupação é maior, então acho que não soou como desejado.

-Eu sei! E eu tenho certeza de que boa parte da pressão vai vir dos meus pais. Esme e Carlisle são bons demais para não permitirem nosso namoro, mas os meus pais...

Sim, teríamos que enfrentar muitos problemas, mas eu tenho certeza de que conseguiríamos viver o nosso amor, independente de todos os obstáculos.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Eu estava devendo um extra, um POV do Edward, que eu já havia postado há tempos no Nyah, mas ainda não tinha postado aqui.

Estou com uma nova fanfic no Nyah, então se quiserem que eu poste aqui também, é só comentar pedindo!


End file.
